A make-up for eyelashes is generally used to embellish eyes and create a more beautiful face. A representative tool used for the make-up of eyelashes is mascara. The mascara is a cosmetic dedicated to eyelashes, which is applied to eyelashes to create voluminous and long eyelashes, and it is used with a mascara brush and a mascara material adhered thereto. That is, when making up eyelashes using the mascara brush, a mascara material is adhered to the mascara brush, and the mascara material adhered is evenly applied to eyelashes by combing and raising eyelashes using the mascara brush. The applying of mascara material to eyelashes and raising the eyelashes make the make-up of eyelashes more beautiful. Thus, a mascara brush is used for applying a mascara material to eyelashes and curling the eyelashes voluminously.
Generally, a mascara brush is integrated with a cap of a container containing a mascara material, the cap serves as a grip, and the brush is provided at a distal end of a straight brush rod associated with one end of the cap.
In the cap-integrated mascara brush, the brush and brush rod are immersed into the mascara material when the mascara brush is sealed by closing the container with the cap. Therefore, when making up eyelashes using such a mascara brush, as shown in FIG. 1, there is a problem that mascara materials adhered to the brush rod may stain a face, particularly the periphery of eyes or nose.
Further, mascara brush 1 is generally formed as a straight shape; however, such a straight brush may be unsuitable for curling curved eyelashes.